


What I needed

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert and lucas enjoy each other’s company during an off day





	What I needed

“This is exactly what I needed babe.” Robert commented affectionately as he cuddled up against Lucas, holding his hand in his. They were having a date night together, watching a movie. Things had been so hectic at work between the two of them, it was nice for them just to be able to spend a bit of time alone together. 

Without having to be professional with each other at work, they were only the Chief and the Captain. They referred to each other as such out of mutual respect for each other, but  
here in the privacy of the place they shared together. Lucas had missed this sort of closeness, one reserved for private situations such as this. He looked over at his fiancé. 

Yup they were engaged. He popped the question to Robert, much to his amazement Robert had said yes to him. The proposal wasn’t too over the top, but it was romantic nonetheless. Robert isn’t easy to please.

Robert likes things a certain way, but he has a soft spot for Lucas, so he is his only exception. He lets himself let loose with him because he trusts him, which is hard for him to do because he doesn’t trust letting people into his life out of fear he’ll get judged or lose them. He never expected to find love again let alone with his former best friend, someone he hated. 

Lucas has proved to Robert that he can trust him. Robert isn’t an easy person to be in a relationship with, he’s a bit of a control freak with insecurities and he’s timid. He’s closed off, he lacks people skills, he’s horrible at engaging in conversations with people, but with Lucas it’s never awkward being able to talk to him.


End file.
